Time After Time
by haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaku
Summary: After Edward is cast into Germany, he sees many familiar faces. Among them... He finds Roy. RoyEd, rated M for later chapters. !DISCONTINUED!


**A/N: Hah, so, first time writing fanfiction. Hope it's good, thanks to my beautiful beta Donttell!**

* * *

><p>"…ther. Brother!" Al repeated as he tried to pull Ed out of his thoughts. "It's time to go in. Do you have everything? Be nice to everyone and try to make friends. Make sure your uniform is in order and don't wear your gloves to hide your right hand. They're against regulations, you'll get in trouble. Remember that we live here for now until we can figure out how to get back to Amestris."<p>

"Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're the _younger_ brother," Ed mumbled under his breath. "I don't even understand why I'm trying to blend in. I should be trying to figure out how to get us out of here. At the library or something."

"I know, brother, but to be able to read the books, we need to be able to read the language. That's why we're here." Al said gesturing to the gates.

"Alright, whatever. Don't worry about me. Just go already, would ya? You have class today, too," With that, Ed shoved his brother away in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you later!" Al looked back nervously before finally bidding his farewells.

_Now __it__'__s __time __for __the __real __challenge__, _Ed sighed as he pushed the door open. _More __moody__, __judgmental __teenagers__._

* * *

><p>The teacher (Mr. Schmitt, if Ed's memory served) brought Edward to the front of the class and started to introduce him. "Now students, this young man will be a part of this class from now on. Treat him nicely. Starting in the middle of the year isn't easy," Schmitt, laugh lines and all, turned to face Ed. "I have to run to the copy room. Could you finish your introduction? Get to know them," Schmitt leaned a fraction closer and dropped his voice lower so it wouldn't carry farther than Ed's ears. "They are a bit rough around the edges, but they are good kids."<p>

With an apologetic smile, the older man turned towards the rest of the class saying, "I'll be back and he," he said pointing to Ed "will introduce himself to you." And then, he dashed off down the hall.

_Well__, __this __ought __to __be __fun__. _Ed thought a little cynically. Turning toward the class to see a sea of cold eyes and one familiar face. Winry's. Only… It wasn't. Ed knew that in this world, he would see familiar faces. Hell, he had before today. Izumi, Hughes, Fuery, Scieszka. He'd just have to deal with it.

"The name's Edward Elric." Ed huffed reluctantly. "Where do I sit?"

"Hey, I got a question," a weak looking boy raised his hand awkwardly. "Your hand… The right one," As he paused looking for the right words, Ed felt all the eyes in the room look to his automail.

"Spit it out if you're going to say something. It's not that fuckin' hard." Ed sounded frustrated and didn't care if anyone noticed. He didn't like people pointing out his differences. He didn't really like people in general.

The kid looked taken aback by Ed's language, but continued regardless. "W-what happened? I've never seen that kind of prosthetic before, either. What is it made of?"

It wasn't as though Ed hadn't expected to get this question. He already knew what to say and had run it by Al so there wouldn't be two different stories floating around. "A mistake my brother and I made at a young age. No one needs to know more than that. The prosthetic is something my father invented. It is an automotive armored prosthetic. It's made mainly of carbon fibers, chrome, aluminum alloys, copper-nickel and fiberglass. Can your brain process that, or should I write it down for you?"

Ed had to hold in a laugh when he looked up at the facial expressions in the room. Completely dumbfounded. "So, any more questions?" Ed asked, hoping the answer was no.

The Winry lookalike raised her hand high. Ed pointed at her and she stood up confidently. "Are you single?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face that belonged to an airhead.

"Yeah…" Ed knew what was coming next. It was written all over her face.

"Do you want a girlfriend?" she looked so cocky that it seemed like she had never been told 'no.'

_This __will __be __interesting__. _"No, I don't." Ed sounded tired. So very tired.

"Tch. What's your problem? Getting over a bad break-up?" she grumbled as she sat down,

looking embarrassed and defeated.

At the question, Edward felt a sudden ache in his chest. _Roy__. _He hadn't told him how he felt about him and now it was too late. For all he knew, he would never see him again. Roy is back in Central living his life. He'd probably forgotten about Ed by now. All he ever was to him was a subordinate. Nothing more, nothing less. _Dammit__. __Get __the __hell __over __it__, __Ed__._

"Yeah. I guess I am." Ed responded, walking toward the only empty desk in the room. He paused before sitting down and smirked mischievously to himself. "One more thing I thought I'd mention..."

The entire room was silent and stunned when the next two words came out of Ed's mouth:

"I'm gay."

Just then, Mr. Schmitt returned to the room. "Why is everyone so quiet? Did you guys stay up too late trying to finish your homework? High school students these days!" the man chuckled. Ed chuckled, too, but for a different reason.

_I __don__'__t __think __that__'__s __why __they__'__re __silent__._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Review, it'll make me better and motivate me to continue! c:**


End file.
